Butterfly
by lunny
Summary: Scorpius aurait aimé être un papillon, mais peut-être que ce qu’il aurait désiré le plus c’est qu’Albus l’attrape. AlbusxScorpius


**Titre :** Butterfly

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. A mon plus grand malheur ;)

**Résumé :** Scorpius aurait aimé être un papillon, mais peut-être que ce qu'il aurait désiré le plus c'est qu'Albus l'attrape. AxS

**Genre :** Romance et rien d'autre à noter je pense.

**Avertissement :** Si la possibilité que deux hommes entretiennent des rapports dépassant le cadre de l'amitié vous dégoûte, personne ne vous oblige à continuer.

**Note **: J'ai toujours aimé les papillons, et qui mieux qu'un Malefoy peut représenter ce besoin de liberté ? J'aime imaginer que Scorpius est un jeune homme un peu naïf pour faire ce genre de vœu. Enfin, vous jugerez vous même :D

Bonne lecture !

« J'aurai aimé être un papillon »

Quand Scorpius Malefoy adressa ces paroles à son camarade de chambrée, Albus Potter, lors de leur première année, ce dernier en avait juste déduit le besoin de liberté de son camarade.

-------------

Il était assis à même le sol dans la salle commune des Serpentards, parcourant ses cours de potions avec application, ses parchemins formant une pile à l'équilibre précaire et le livre de potions de l'année dernière qu'il avait pris soin d'emprunter à un de ses congénères trônait sur ses genoux. De toute évidence le jeune homme était en pleine révision pour ses ASPIC. Il montrait surtout une détermination presque effrayante selon son meilleur ami à décrocher les honneurs en potions. Pas qu'il eût un quelconque besoin de prouver qu'il était le meilleur dans cette matière contrairement à ce que pensaient ses amis, mais à s'occuper l'esprit le plus possible. Et il fallait croire que les propriétés et particularité des racines de mandragores l'occupaient bien assez. En vérité, il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de cacher le sentiment de tristesse qui l'animait. Bientôt, il quitterait Poudlard ses ASPIC en poche.

Et loin de le combler, cet état des faits le troublait fortement.

---------------

« D'abord tu es une chenille qui rampe misérablement »

Quand cette phrase avait atteint les oreilles d'Albus en deuxième année, il avait longuement observé Scorpius. Il s'était dit que le jeune homme n'avait rien d'une vulgaire chenille et qu'il s'était déjà transformé en papillon. Il avait alors détourné le regard et s'était plongé dans le cours du professeur Bins se demandant s'il était normal d'avoir ce genre de pensée, même pour Scorpius…

-----------------

Il doutait sans cesse ces temps ci. Cherchant du regard son ami, il se demandait s'il ne fallait pas mieux se taire et abandonner. Voir leurs liens se rompre sans pouvoir l'empêcher. Les amitiés qui se forment lors des études sont-elles pareilles les années passées ? Il ne pouvait en juger, les amis de son père qu'il avait rencontré ne le connaissaient que d'après Poudlard. Les autres ne passaient que rarement et il n'y avait qu'une poignée de main et un sourire sans émotion qui s'échangeaient devant ses yeux. Si seulement il pouvait être sûr que rien ne changeait entre eux, même après. Mais l'avenir était toujours incertain.

------------------

« Toujours tu rampes sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, alors que les milliers d'oiseaux dans le ciel pourraient fondre sur toi d'uns seul coup. »

Quand Scorpius lâcha ses mots innocents fixant un ciel gris d'hiver en troisième année, Albus ne chercha pas vraiment à comprendre la portée de ces mots. La victoire le grisait tellement à cet instant, qu'il ne les perçut comme une vague affabulation venant de son ami. Quelques joueurs de son équipe s'étaient lancés dans une ronde d'honneur autour du stade sous les clameurs de sa maison. Alors, il attrapa la main de Scorpius et l'entraîna vers la pelouse où des supporters s'étaient rués pour féliciter les membres de l'équipe. De toutes façons, si jamais un rapace venait à fondre sur le blond il avait toujours sa baguette. Et puis avec son balai à la main, n'était-il pas lui aussi un oiseau ? Non, il valait mieux ne pas s'en soucier pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il fête sa première victoire au Quiditch comme il se devait…

----------------

Il y avait quelque chose dans l'absence d'anxiété d'Albus qui accentuait de beaucoup celle de Scorpius. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas osé lui parler de ses craintes. Il se trouvait déjà bien stupide et trop sentimental lui-même, pas la peine que Albus vienne appuyer ce jugement. Il lui restait assez d'amour propre pour ne pas se rabaisser à ce genre d'échange débordant de sentimentalisme avec son meilleur ami. En vérité, il redoutait qu'Albus ne puisse le rassurer sur l'avenir qui semblait les attendre. Et si même lui ne pouvait effacer ses peurs, la chose était vouée à l'échec. Et les jours défilaient à une vitesse angoissante. Bientôt il rentrerait chez lui et il ne ferait qu'échanger des missives avec son ami. Et les missives deviendraient de plus en plus rares jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vie. Il n'y avait aucune perspective de se revoir à la rentrée, Poudlard ne fera plus parti de leurs vies. Avec elle, l'école emmènerait ces jours heureux qu'étaient ceux de leur adolescence pour les entraîner définitivement dans le monde des adultes.

------------------

« Et puis, un jour lassé de ramper, tu voudras te reposer, alors tu te réfugieras dans un cocon. »

Quand Albus distingua ces mots prononcés par Scorpius un froid après-midi de décembre de leur quatrième année, il leva les yeux par-dessus son livre de potion curieux. Le blond fixait son livre de métamorphose d'un air absent. Habitué aux rêveries de son camarade il retourna à l'écriture de ses soixante centimètres de parchemin à rendre pour demain. Bien que distraitement, il pensait que si Scorpius souhaitait un jour trouver refuge quelque part, sa porte lui serait toujours ouverte.

--------------------------------

Il pleuvait, c'était étrange en plein mois de juin, Scorpius rangeait méthodiquement ses affaires dans sa valise. Albus qui le regardait d'un air moqueur depuis son lit, ne manqua pas de lui rappeler que la fin des cours n'aurait lieu que dans une semaine et qu'il aurait bien le temps de ranger ses affaires plus tard. Scorpius ignora ses paroles comme il l'avait fait les sept années précédentes et replia un de ses pulls avant de le mettre dans la valise. Albus soupira, l'ennui se lisait sur son visage. Scorpius ne lui lança pas un regard concentré à sa tâche. Le jeune Potter posa son regard lourd sur son ami, mais il ne bougea pas. Pourtant, il aurait très bien pu se rendre à la salle commune et admirer la compétition acharnée qui s'était lancé entre Lang et Fenley pour savoir lequel des deux mangerait le plus de chocogrenouille, mais étrangement il continuait à fixer les épaules de son camarade de classe. Ses yeux semblaient lourds de sens, comme essayant de comprendre à travers les gestes du blond les sentiments qui l'animaient. Soudain, contrairement aux précédentes années, Scorpius referma sa valise d'un claquement sec et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire assez satisfait. Albus lui agrippa vivement le bras et l'entraîna dans les escaliers. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur le tas de chemises défaites que l'héritier des Malefoy avait délaissé à son profit. Pourtant, un sourire victorieux ornait ses lèvres d'avoir arraché Scorpius de ses préparatifs. Finalement Lang avala trente-six chocogrenouilles écrasant Fenley qui avait abandonné à la vingt-neuvième. Ce jour-là, Albus perdit deux galions mais en fut à peine attristé.

-----------------------------------------

« Et dans ton cocon, personne ne peut t'atteindre, tu sais que même si on cherchait à te blesser, tu ne sentirais rien. »

Quand Scorpius Malefoy prononça ces mots d'une voix claire un bel après-midi d'automne de leur cinquième année, Albus s'arrêta soudainement au milieu du parc. Alors que son ami lui jetait un regard vaguement surpris et s'arrêtait à son tour, il remonta le col de sa cape. Les feuilles étaient orangées et ondulaient sous le vent frais, elles craquèrent sous les pas du blond qui s'approcha, tentant de comprendre pourquoi son camarade s'était arrêté. C'était comme un tapis vivace étalé à leurs pieds et le sol craquait, encore et encore. Puis une rafale emporta au loin la parure morte des arbres. Le blond remonta son col à son tour, étonné par la soudaine force du vent. Le brun lui sourit doucement d'un air rassurant, mais il se sentit maladroit. Il lui attrapa la main et la serra, un court instant. La main de Malefoy ,froide contre la sienne, répondit à son étreinte bien qu'hésitante. Puis Potter relâcha sa main et continua sa marche d'un pas plus rapide. Mais Scorpius pouvait encore sentir la chaleur au creux de sa paume.

--------------------------

Il s'assit sur son lit, fixant de son regard orageux l'agitation brusque dont était pris son camarade. Albus recherchait activement sa chaussette qui manquait à l'appel. Les chaussettes allaient systématiquement par deux, n'est-ce pas ? Par quel sort alors celle qu'il tenait en main avait été séparée de la seconde ? Le jeune homme farfouillait à présent partout, fouillant dans le placard et faisant tomber divers vêtements, soulevant ses draps, s'agenouillant à terre et observant attentivement le parquet. Scorpius émit un rire quand il le vit avancer en rampant cherchant sous les meubles. Cette posture ne convenait certainement pas à un adulte. Miles, un peu plus loin, pliant ses chemises lança un regard moqueur au Serpentard qui honorait le nom de sa maison. Cependant, le brun continuait sa chasse, espérant trouver dans un recoin ce qu'il convoitait. Scorpius pris de pitié se leva et ramassa la chaussette égarée qui se trouvait au coin gauche du lit du brun. Celui-ci prit d'une joie soudaine d'avoir retrouvé son dû, en hurla de joie. Tellement fort que le blond fut persuadé que même jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor, on avait entendu le cri de son camarade de chambré. Il lui offrit un sourire indulgent avisant les vêtements éparpillés autour du lit de son camarade et sa valise à peine remplie. Il soupira, maugréant contre son habitude de s'y prendre toujours à la dernière minute et empoigna une chemise qu'il commença à plier. Albus lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant avant de réunir enfin les deux chaussettes.

-------------------------

« Puis un jour, tu décides que tu as assez attendu, alors tu brise ta carapace et tu ouvres tes ailes tu t'envoles »

Quand Albus entendit la voix frêle de Scorpius murmurer ces paroles un soir d'hiver en haut de la tour d'astronomie, il frissonna. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage fin et pensif de son ami qui passait distraitement le bout de sa plume contre la pulpe de ses lèvres, le regard rivé sur les étoiles. Imperturbable, Malefoy se pencha doucement sur son parchemin et commença à annoter quelques constellations sur son devoir d'astronomie. Sans que Potter ne puisse précisément expliquer pourquoi, le blond lui semblait distant. Comme si tout à coup, celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami s'éloignait de lui à vitesse vertigineuse et devenait un inconnu. Il avança doucement sa main vers les mèches dorées de son ami avant de renoncer subitement et ramener sa main vers lui. Il se pencha sur son devoir d'astronomie essayant d'ignorer que sa main tremblait.

------------------------------------------

Le paysage défilait derrière la vitre du wagon. Les habitations se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses annonçant leur arrivée imminente. Albus posait un regard insistant sur Scorpius, troublé par le manque de discussion de son camarade. Toutes ses tentatives pour lancer une discussion avaient échoué face au peu de volonté de son interlocuteur. Scorpius s'était plongé dans un silence, entrecoupé par quelques réponses courtes et polies, ce qui avait le don d'ennuyer son ami. Celui-ci ne savait pas ce qui préoccupait autant son camarade et ses nombreuses questions ne trouvaient que de maigres réponses inutiles ou même quelques silences désagréables. Il songeait que sans doute il avait du déplaire à Scorpius, mais rien dans son attitude passée ne justifiait que Malefoy ne lui adresse plus la parole. Le jeune brun pensa avec mélancolie à la veille où ils riaient encore tous les deux.

Enfin, le train entra en gare, Scorpius se détacha alors de la fenêtre, se leva, s'empara de sa valise et quitta le wagon. Cependant, il fut stoppé par Albus qui lui attrapa le bras vivement et le ramena à l'intérieur de leur compartiment. Le regard furieux que lui lança le blond intimida Albus qui cependant essaya de ne pas le faire paraître. Il déglutit peu élégamment et demanda d'une voix quelque peu penaude :

-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ?

Scorpius sembla s'adoucir, mais il posa ses yeux au sol trouvant à présent ses chaussures fascinantes, fuyant le regard inquiet de son camarade. Il daigna cependant réfuter cette possibilité d'un mouvement de tête. Inconsciemment, face à ce silence pesant, le jeune Potter resserra sa main sur le frêle poignet de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci ne réagit cependant pas, souhaitant que cette conversation se termine le plus rapidement. L'étudiant aux cheveux jais mordit sa lèvre inférieure, confus face à l'attitude de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner maintenant, pas alors qu'il ignorait quand ils se reverraient. Comme si rester en froid avec Scorpius lui paraissait comme la chose la plus stupide à faire alors qu'ils allaient se séparer. Il prit son ex-camarade de chambre par les épaules et lâcha piteusement :

- Si tu ne me dis rien comment puis-je t'aider ?

L'héritier des Malefoy poussa un soupir, il se sentait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements et affaibli. Il consentit à lever la tête vers son ami. Il l'observa de ses yeux ternes, sondant ces iris, essayant de deviner ce que l'autre pensait. Et d'un geste qui lui parut étrangement assuré par rapport à ses véritables sentiments Scorpius posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Albus.

_Baiser papillon_.

« Albus, sais-tu que les papillons n'aiment qu'une fois ? Puis ils meurent… »

Quand Scorpius murmura ces mots au creux de son oreille dans un wagon vide du Poudlard Express, un frais après-midi de juin après l'avoir embrassé, Albus se sentit comme figé. Le sourire du blond tremblait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se détachait de lui. Il ne pouvait que le regarder s'éloigner de lui, sans même pouvoir le rattraper car il lui était devenu insaisissable. Le « au revoir » que le fils des Malefoy prononça du bout des lèvres et qui paraissait plutôt à un adieu ne sembla jamais atteindre ses oreilles. Il le vit ouvrir cette porte et la franchir. Il savait que quand la porte se refermerait tout se terminerait.

Alors encore une fois, il s'élança et le rattrapa, l'entourant de ses bras, son torse collé à son dos, sa voix tremblante murmurant hésitante :

- Heureusement, tu n'es pas un papillon alors tu ne mourras pas… Mais n'aimes que moi.

**Fin**

C'est un peu mièvre quelque part XD. Mais bon, j'aime « les petits moments », puisque finalement, c'est toujours à eux qu'on repense quand on est nostalgique… J'aimerai que Albus soit un peu maladroit comme son père , mais je ne sais pas si ça ressort moi vos impressions ^^


End file.
